


20 % de mi y de ti

by PumpkinBird



Series: Mpreg - Cálculos y el 20% [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, mpreg patrick, mpreg pete
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verdad es que él no creía en las revistas de chismes {En especial si sólo iba a recortar de ellas fotos de champú para el cabello} pero después de unos muchos cuantos antojos de comidas raras y repugnantes, terminó creyendo sobre el 20%</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 % de mi y de ti

**20% de mí y de ti**

Pete no ha podido dormir nada por _meses_.

Patrick tiene la sonrisa más linda del mundo. La forma con la que brillan sus ojos y sus cachetes se abultan, las arruguitas que se le forman a los costados de sus ojos, y esa siempre angelical sonrisa.

Hace 1 año Pete se encontró en la horrible necesidad de tener que llevar a su novio a urgencias porque estaba sangrando, y días anteriores había tenido bastantes ascos que incluso le hacían devolver lo poco que cenaba el día anterior. Y Pete estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Patrick tenía los pantalones azules del pijama completamente rojos y goteando, cosa que no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Pete, y en cuanto las enfermeras llegaron con una camilla para llevarlo a emergencias, Pete no encontró manera de sacar su frustración y paranoia más que mordiéndose las uñas hasta casi llegar a la cutícula.

¿Qué podría estar mal con Patrick? ¿Podría haber cogido algún bicho en Disneylandia, de regreso en su luna de miel en Paris, pero quizá un Lé Mosquité –Como Pete asegura se dice mosquito en el idioma- no haya sido el causante del problema;  o quizá pudo haber sido el soufflé de chocolate y vainilla con crema de cacahuates, arándanos, y atún que se le antojó a Patrick en su última noche de estadía en el país extranjero, pero no había lógica, porque eso había sido 2 meses antes.

Como sea, esa noche, de regreso un año atrás, Pete se había despertado pensando que su novio había soñado con fuentes e hidrantes porque la cama estaba ligeramente húmeda y caliente, pero como Patrick no hacía mucho por despertarse (murmurando únicamente cosas como “ _Pasteles_ ” “ _Unicornios_ ” “ _No, no está Mikey Way_ ” cuando Pete lo movía) Pete tuvo que incorporarse en la cama y quitarle las cobijas de encima a su novio en un intento por hacerlo despertar, pero cuando Pete miró hacia abajo en las sabanas, casi se desmaya, y Patrick tuvo que ser quién tratara de calmar al otro.

Pero es que había sangre en los pantaloncillos de Toy Story de Patrick. Sangre de verdad. No el tipo de sangre que le escurre por la nariz cuando se pone al sol (como las cebollas y los pelitos blancos en Scherk) ni tampoco esa clase de sangre de cuando Pete estaba tan excitado que olvidó que existía el lubricante.

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre.

El tipo de sangre que le causa miedo a Pete, el tipo de sangre que podría significar perder a Patrick.

Así que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente calmado le prestó su celular al rubio para que éste mismo llamara a la ambulancia mientras él practicaba respiraciones de relajación; Patrick sobándole la espalda como si el que estuviera en peligro fuera Pete y no él.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Pete tuvo que suplicar para que lo dejaran estar con Patrick, y el pobre paramédico en turno tuvo que tranquilizar a Pete mientras atendía los signos vitales del rubio.

No fue hasta que llegaron al hospital y recostaron a Pat que éste se dio cuenta de que en realidad _dolía_. Y mucho. Hasta ese entonces todos los ojos se habían clavado sobre Pete y su fobia a la sangre, pero ahora que Patrick estaba recostado había empezado a gritar de dolor.

Pete estaba pálido.

La sala de esperas es fría, anticuada y demasiado _blanca_. Demasiado. Si los médicos creen que pintándola toda de ese color hacen que los pacientes se sientan más seguros, olvídenlo, están locos, más bien te hace creer que estás en un manicomio. Y los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos amenazaron con hacerse horas, pero poco antes de que se cumplieran 1 hora y 45 minutos, un amable doctor de apellido Toro, regreso con una papeleta y una mirada de concentración.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi novio?

Por un momento a Pete se le pasó por la mente que quizá Patrick tuviese cálculos renales, eso explicaría un poco la sangre. O quizá tuviese síndrome post-demasiado-sexo, porque vaya si habían tenido una y otra y otra ronda seguidas, gracias a que Patrick parecía insaciable y eso volvía loco a Pete.

Pero ¿Y si no? Y por la mirada del médico Toro, era un no rotundo, seguro. –Su novio…

-Esposo. –Había corregido Wentz mientras se estrujaba la camisa con nerviosismo.

-Su esposo se encuentra estable, todo gracias a que la amenaza de aborto ha sido atendida a tiempo, y con unos cuantos cuidados ustedes…

Y Pete palideció.

Y Raymond Toro siguió parlancheando.

Y luego Pete se desmayó.

Eso era.

El 20% de la población masculina es rara y puede embarazarse.

No es cómo que no hubiese estado consciente de que cosas así pudieran pasar porque, bueno, su mejor amigo, Ryan, le había prestado una revista un día que Pete necesitaba hacer un collage sobre champú y gel para el cabello. La revista mostraba un estudio reciente en el cual se demostraba que el 20% de la población mundial masculina está equipada con un útero por dentro, a pesar de tener todo lo que tiene un hombre por fuera; pero como no todos los hombres son gays, jamás se enterarán de que sus cuerpos pueden cargar 5 kilos de genes ajenos.

Bueno, se acababa de enterar de que Patrick es un raro, y justo esa misma semana se enteraron también de que Brendon (un hombre paranoico que por alguna razón es el hombre en la vida del ingeniero Ross) estaba embarazado. Par de fenómenos.

Pero de cualquier forma ese “fenómeno” es su esposo, y lo ama con todo el corazón.

Así que cuando recuperó la conciencia y Toro lo llevo a verlo, Patrick le sonrío intentando calmarlo a pesar de que el mismo se veía pálido, y Pete aún no sabe si fue a causa de la pérdida de sangre o por la noticia.

Fue un duro y largo embarazo de riesgo, pero lo afrontaron entre los dos, juntos. Y después de algunos meses más con extraños antojos de crepas con crema de cacahuates, arándanos, y atún, al fin había llegado el día y con él una hermosa niña de rubios cabellos y rostro angelical. Justo como el de Patrick.

Su vida no podría ser más perfecta…

Pero…

La niña acaba de cumplir los 5 meses hace apenas 3 días, y Pete y Patrick han celebrado con una gran maratón de sexo sin límites, y palomitas con salsa valentina arriba mientras veían Forrest Gump después.

Y ahora Pete está sentado en la cama con los ojos perdidos fuera de la ventana. Se siente _extraño_. No de ese tipo de extraño de sentirse fenómeno, o de haber olvidado algo… sino de ambos. Un poco de los dos. Y por alguna razón lo sabe.

No es que sea extraño, es _raro_.

No cualquier raro, es uno de _esos_ raros.

Y lleva su mano a ponerlo sobre su vientre, con cuidado, y ahí hay un ligero abultamiento que no recuerda haber tenido antes, y no necesita saber más, ni que nadie se lo confirme, porque él sabe.

Lo sabe.

Oh, y también ya hizo cuentas.

¿Pero qué demonios van a hacer cuando tengan un recién nacido y una niña de 11 meses? ¿Pero _cómo_ se supone van a dormir?

Y quiere pararse de la cama y despertar a Patrick para decirle, para reclamarle que por su culpa jamás podrá volver a dormir como se debe; pero en cuanto se gira, Patrick está ahí, durmiendo. Y tiene esos labios bonitos, y esas pestañas bonitas, y demonios, todo Patrick es bonito. Y Pete no podría enfadarse con él.

Y si lo piensa, ambos son muy afortunados: No todos los días descubres gracias a un Lé mosquité que tú y tu novio están embarazados.

Ja, ¿quién lo diría? Bendito 20%


End file.
